Just Curious
by Origami Stars
Summary: Bunny is curious about Jack's staff and asks how it works. No pairings but characters might be OOC.


How does Jack's staff work? Could anyone just pick it up and use it? Bunny is just curious. No parings but characters might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Just Curious-

All the guardians were at the North Pole for a day of relaxation. Christmas was months away, Jack was taking a small break from his endless task, Easter was over, teeth had been taken care of by mini fairies, and dreams had been sent out already. The guardians were all taking it easy and resting from their demanding jobs. Or, at least Sandy was, seeing that he was fast asleep in a big, over-stuffed armchair that made the golden man seem even smaller than he already was.

Tooth was lying by the cozy fire North had provided, reading an exciting and action packed novel. Despite the fact that she was a human humming bird, even she (though it was only once in a blue moon) calmed down enough to enjoy a good book and rest her wings. North was sitting lazily in his armchair, mug of hot coco in hand, enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon and slowly nodding off to dreamland.

Bunnymund was parked on the floor, switching from cleaning and sharpening his precious boomerangs to painting his delicate Easter eggs with his favorite colors. Jack was lying, stretched out on the couch, making it snow gently with his staff. Bunnymund looked up when a stray flake landed on his nose.

"Hey, watch where you're snowing, Frostbite." He growled as the flake melted into a harmless drop of water. Jack just looked down at him and smirked.

"Sorry, Peter Cotton-Butt, didn't see you there." Jack's smirk widened as Tooth snickered and Bunnymund stuttered at the new name.

"I... What? What did you call me?" He asked, and exasperated look on his face.

"Nothing." Jack replied as he went back to making it snow, unconsciously twirling his staff in the process. Bunnymund watched him, nose twitching as he thought. How exactly did Jack's staff work?

"Frostbite." Jack's eyes swiveled to the seated pooka.

"What?"

"How do you make it snow like that?" Bunnymund pointed to Jack's staff with a paintbrush he held in his paw.

"Trade secret. If I tell you I'd have to kill you." Jack grinned as the flakes danced in the air.

"Ha, ha. Seriously. How does it work?" At this point Tooth had looked up from her book, sensing that knowledge was afoot.

"Well, when I want to use it, I channel some of my magic into my staff and it makes it snow. The staff just helps me control my power, it's not the source."

"So..." Tooth started, "If someone else picked up the staff, would they be able to use the magic inside it to create a blizzard?"

"No. It only reacts to my touch. It's a part of me, remember, so I'm the only one who can make it work."

"If, perhaps someone took your staff, would you be able to use another piece of wood or other material, or does it have to be that specific staff?" She asked, cocking her feathery head.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really tried anything like that before, and nobody's tried to take it away from me. It has been broken before, though. But somehow I fixed it up, and it worked just like new." Jack answered, looking at his staff and twirling it around in his hand.

"Where did your staff even come from, anyway?" Bunnymund asked.

"I'm not so sure," The old winter spirit lied, "I found it when I became Jack Frost. Maybe Manny gave it to me."

Tooth nodded, buying the lie and going back to her reading, her thirst for knowledge quenched- at least for today. Bunnymund went back to painting eggs, thinking about what the winter spirit had said and Jack went back to making it snow; though it was snowing a bit harder than before. All was peaceful and quiet, until- SMACK! Jack laughed hysterically at Bunnymund's surprised expression when he nailed him with a snowball right in his fuzzy face. Bunny growled and Jack took off, laughing as he flew out of the room with Bunnymund hot on his heels, boomerangs and Easter eggs forgotten. Tooth looked up from her book and turned to North, who had woken up from his very short nap.

"Should we stop them from killing each other?" Tooth asked, sitting up slightly.

"Nah. They will get over it." The man said, waving his hand in a careless motion. "Besides, brothers fight all the time. Who are we to stop them?" Tooth shrugged and hunkered back down to continue with her reading as a series of loud crashes and the startled cries of unsuspecting yetis and elves filled the winter workshop. North cringed as a particularly loud crash rang through the halls and to his ears. Said crash just happened to wake up the sleeping Sandy and he blinked, looking around at North and Tooth in utter confusion.

"Uh... Maybe we SHOULD stop them." North said as he rose from his comfy chair, setting down his almost empty mug of hot coco on a nearby table. Tooth sighed in exasperation as she shut her book with a snap, got up, and flew out of the room to knock some sense into the two spirits who acted like undisciplined brothers. Sandy just sat there in mild confusion as he watch the other two leave, having an idea about what was going on. Too bad, too, it had been such a peaceful afternoon.

-Origami Stars


End file.
